Hayato Yoshikune
'''Hayato Yoshikune '''is a male ghoul currently residing within the 20th ward and working on the side as a messenger as well as being employed at Anteiku. Appearance Hayato is of a somewhat tall height and muscled build. He has wavy trophy-blonde hair with dark hazel green eyes. He usually wears a hoodie and a pair of shorts. He carries a titanium gas mask, a pair of gloves, and a small quinque knife. After events of the Corpse Collector Arc, he now dons a scarred metal skull mask and cropped leather jacket. Personality Hayato almost seems to be a quiet individual, sticking to himself as being around alot of people seems to bother him. He doesn't initiate many conversations and prefers to keep his problems to himself. He does, however, love to have fun with others, often teasing his coworkers. When working at the Anteiku, he prefers remaining behind the bar or collecting ingredients for the cafe. He holds a fondness for others working at the Anteiku, and will go to lengths to prevent any harm coming to them. It's seen that if any employees of the Anteiku were to run wild and slaughter indiscriminately, Hayato would show no hesitation in eliminating them. He enjoys reading comics and being lazy, often doing both while out on the town. He collects information concerning many different subjects, which he's been known to take advantage of. When hunting, he frequents the less wealthy wards and searches for violent criminals or drug dealers, killing them without a drop of blood and eventually eating them. He guts what is caught, then storing leftover meat for later consumption, of which he only eats a single part of the human per week. He has recently begun eating more often, his strength and stamina slowly growing. Hayato is very careful in fighting CCG, as he's made a vow to never kill them unless he had no choice. As such, he's never attempted to harm doves, for fear of causing irreparable damage. Background Hayato lived with both parents before being taken by his father. Over the next several years, Hayato was brought along to many of the most dangerous wards with his father, who would hunt and devour masses of humans and ghouls alike until gaining the attention of the local gangs or CCG. At the age of twelve, his father demanded he slaughter a crowd of humans at the Meiji Shrine celebrating New Year's Eve in the 13th ward. Upon his refusal, his father instead began consuming him. He eventually escaped his father's grasp and lured a group of CCG investigators to attack his long-time captor, then fleeing the ward. After days of healing and wandering, Hayato was adopted by an elderly ghoul couple whose pacifistic ways grew onto him. His father has since been captured by the CCG and is currently held within the Cochlea. Powers and Abilities Hayato is a clever thinker and powerful fighter, quickly adapting to an enemy's strength and developing numerous strategies and techniques to handle the situation. He is notably agile, using his bikaku as a tail to maximize his maneuverability. His strength is also worth mentioning, allowing him to trade blows with most other ghouls. After fixing his feeding habits, his strength, stamina, and regeneration have grown. Hayato is known to have reliable instincts, saving him from trouble many times. His eyesight is exceptional, and is capable of following quicker movements. His regeneration is useful, fixing smaller fractures in minutes unless they are cut from his body or shattered. His trust in his regenerative abilities and experience has made him capble of ignoring most minor pain, allowing him to fight despite damage. Quinque Knife The knife was a gift, often only used in gutting Hayato's catch. It's small size prevents it from cutting into kagune or other quinque, but it's speed and material make it useful as a limited defensive and utility measure. Kagune Hayato's bikaku is fluorescent silver in color while covered in vicious barbs that will tear into any they strike. He is known for being extremely accurate with his bikaku, He possesses a unique characteristic in his bikaku in that appears to be made up of hundreds of tendrils that can move and act according to his will. These tendrils can be used defensively in that they make cutting into the bikaku extremely difficult. Development Category:Characters Category:Anteiku Category:Ghouls Category:Colorless Category:Bikakus